The fall
by sassy-seb
Summary: We follow the events of Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Some things may not be what they seem. Follow me on this journey and I hope you enjoy.


_**Prologue**_

The icy wind was slapping Captain America in the face. Steve and Bucky had found themselves on the icy paths of a steep cliff, looking at the train tracks. The faint sounds of the German radio could be heard behind them.

Steve was staring at the empty train tracks, wondering what would happen when they jumped on to that train. The zip line in front of them was swinging above an endless fall. Steve was lost in thought, until Bucky spoke to him.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

Cap responded, "Yeah, and I threw up".

Bucky hesitantly looked at the zip line, which would be their only hope to get on that train. He was nervous.

"This isn't payback is it?" he asked Steve.

Captain America chuckled.

"Now why would I do that?".

The radio buzzed, and the signal was in. Dr. Zola was on that train, and Steve was bound to stop him. Steve looked at Bucky as he prepared for the fight. He quickly put on his helmet and readied himself.

The train slowly, yet steadily, appeared from behind the icy mountains of the secret Hydra base. The train was almost there, and they had to jump.

Cap took hold of the zip line and let the team know what they had to do.

"We only have about ten seconds to land on that train. If you miss those ten seconds, we are bugs on a windshield",

"Mind the gap" the English colonel noted.

"Better get moving bugs!".

The French colonel gave the signal, "_Maintenant!"_.

And off they were.

Steve felt the blizzard hit against his chest as he flung himself onto the zip line. The killing cold felt hard against his adamant chest. He picked up his speed very quickly, and before he knew it, Buck was following him.

The zip line was long, but felt like a short ride to Steve and Bucky. Both had accustomed themselves to the colds of these secret mountains.

The train had come before they had even realized it. They had to time it right in order for it to work.

The first one to land was Steve. Bucky followed right after him.

The train moved on and on and there was no stopping it. They had to find Zola to end this.

Steve swiftly made his way to the front of the train. Zola had to be situated there.

Bucky, gun in his hands, made sure that no one could attack them. The icy winds were trying to push Bucky down, but he wasn't having it.

Steve headed on and found stairs leading down to a wagon of the train. They were almost there, almost done. On the top were his allies, making sure nothing could stop Captain America from what he was doing.

Cap opened the door to the wagon and stepped inside. Bucky had followed right after him and closed the door behind him. There they were, inside of the devil.

The boys slowly moved on, checking the perimeter as they did.

As Steve walked on to the next wagon, he noticed something. The door separating the two wagons suddenly closed on itself, leaving Bucky on the other side. Steve tried to pry the door open, but he couldn't. He heard something from behind him and reacted immediately. He started firing multiple bullets at what looked like a suit of armor.

Meanwhile, Bucky was on the other side, also being attacked by Hydra mercenaries. Bucky fired and fired at the Hydra men, who were hiding behind steel equipment. All Bucky could do was take cover and think. He took a breath and took another shot at the men. They were with two, and Bucky was all alone.

The armored giant fired blue balls of fire towards Steve, who protected himself using his precious shield. Steve ran across the room, planning to attack the giant. He managed to get a few good hits in and the suit of armor collapsed on the ground.

Bucky was running low on ammo. Steve was doing everything in his power to open the door that was dividing them. He used the blue blasts of the suit to open the door between them. It worked, and before he knew it, Steve was dashing out of the compartment towards his buddy.

That wasn't the only door he had to open, since there was another one blocking his way. From the small window he could see his best friend, struggling with a small pistol as he was running out of ammunition.

Steve jumped in to help. He passed his own pistol to Bucky and together they charged towards the Hydra men. Steve managed to distract him as Bucky took aim. The men were down and they could breathe for a second.

Bucky smiled at Cap.

"You know, I had him on the ropes" he said.

"I know you did, bud" Steve answered.

Steve had forgotten about one thing, and that was the suit of armor he presumably took down.

The giant had gotten up and was ready to fire at Bucky. The blast came in and Cap was just in time to deflect it with his shield. The blue ball of fire opened a hole in the train and the cold blizzard hit Steve and Bucky in their faces again.

"This motherfuck-" Bucky started. He couldn't get up due to the shock of the blast.

"Buck, language" Steve shouted above the roaring winds of the mountains.

Even in this moment, the boys were making jokes.

Steve was laying on his chest as the giant approached him. A blue blast lit.

It all went too fast.

Before Steve knew it, he was out in the mountains. He was holding on for dear life as he saw Bucky throw Cap's shield as fast as he could towards the suit of armor. It staggered and fell back. Bucky hadn't noticed a ball of fire when he threw the shield, and it hit him hard in his legs.

He fell off the edge as his legs gave out.

A shout escaped Cap's mouth as he saw his friend fall off the edge. His hands reached for him and he got hold of Bucky. Their hands found each other and they hung. Steve was not going to lose his best friend, not now.

Bucky quickly reflected on the situation. The giant would be back. He hadn't thrown the shield powerfully enough to pierce its core. If he wouldn't act on it, both he and Steve would fall.

"Steve, buddy you have to let me go!" Bucky shouted, trying to come out above the winds.

Steve looked shocked.

"No, never!" he shouted back.

Bucky heard the blasts of fire from where he hung, and so did Steve. The noise was growing louder.

Bucky's grip loosened. Steve almost broke his friend's hand. He didn't want to let go.

"Buck, I'm not going without you!" he screamed.

"Steve, please remember me" Bucky asked of his friend.

Bucky let go of Steve's hand.

"NO!" Steve tried to get hold of his hand again, but it was too late.

Bucky was falling.

And there was nothing Steve could do about it, except sob.


End file.
